Lin
Lin Lee Koo (Japanese: , Rinrī Kū, Lynlee Ku; English dub: ), better known by her nickname Lin, is one of the eight main playable characters of Xenoblade Chronicles X. She is the story's deuteragonist along with Elma and and the narrator of the main story's prologue and epilogue. She is called Linly (English dub: ) by Tatsu. Lin is the second scripted party member to be revealed after Elma. She is described as a genius and is an expert engineer at BLADE. She is a member of the Outfitters Division, involved in the development of the Skells. Lin joins the party after meeting her during Chapter 1. Appearance Lin is a thirteen year old human girl, she has short black hair, which is cut in a chin-length bob, and black eyes. Her bangs extend across her forehead and reach as far as her eyebrows. She wears two Monado hairpins on the upper sides of her head. She is approximately 150 cm tall. Personality Lin is an energetic young girl who is deeply fascinated by Skells, and anything related to machines. Although she speaks like a teenage girl might be expected to, she is actually shown to be a very intelligent individual. She respects Elma even when she teases her, and thinks of her as a very cool person. She and Tatsu have a close relationship, and interact as if siblings. They constantly bicker and tease each other like little children, often due to Lin's jokes about cooking Tatsu. Gameplay Location If she is not in the party, Lin can be found in the BLADE Barracks cooking food, with Tatsu next to her. She can join the party if asked by the lead party member. If Lin is in the party, Tatsu automatically joins as a guest. Similarly, if Lin leaves the party, so will Tatsu. Recruitment Lin can be recruited after meeting her in Chapter 1. In battle The Class of Lin is Shield Trooper. She wields a Shield and a Gatling Gun. Her two unique Arts are Fire Carnival and Drum Roll (Melee). Heart-to-Hearts Missions Affinity Links * Bart * Cross * Doug * Elma * Isobe * Lao * Nagi * Tatsu * Vandham Story Main story Lin is first seen shortly after Cross enters New Los Angeles for the first time. Cross and Elma witness Doug trying to pilot a malfunctioning Skell, before crashing it nearby. Lin is then seen driving over to check on the Skell's situation. After analyzing the Skell, Lin welcomes Elma back from her quest and introduces herself to Cross. She then joins the party, accompanying Cross and Elma for the entire plot. Trivia * Lin's hair clips resemble the Monado. It is unknown if they serve any purpose, however. * Lin herself bears a strong resemblance to M.O.M.O. Mizrahi from Xenosaga. * Lin shares some Soul Voices with Lao. Quotes Battle dialogue Soul Voices * "Punch first, ask questions later!" * "Gimme some cover fire!" * "I'm almost down, but not out!" * "Yes! Hit 'em again for me!" * "Who cares how big they are? Concentrate your fire!" * "Ready! Get your adrenaline going!" * "I toppled 'em! Close in!" * "They're strong... We need to regroup!" * "We should weaken them just to be safe!" * "Sorry. I can't seem to get fired up..." * "Sorry... You guys take it from...here..." * "Appendage down! Weaken 'em and lay in!" * "Got 'em! Lay down some cover fire!" * "Here I go! Back me up with an aura!" * "I'll hold 'em! Let 'em have it!" * "I need a refuel!" Post-battle dialogue Adding-to-party dialogue Dialogue * "Oh, I'm checking. I just seriously doubt— Hey, look at that! The intake/exhaust bypass is reversed. Oh man, it's a good thing I caught that..." * "Enjoy your stay in the administrative district, and thank you for flying Lin Lee Airlines." * "Get...a load...of that Skell... Even the way that they WALK is sooo coooool... Oh yeah, work it baby... Mmm-mmm-mmm." * "We. Are. Awesooome!" * "I don't get it... Why would they be so bent on killing all humans?" * "Uh-huh. Whattaya think, Elma? Bake or fry?" * "Pipe down, Small Fry—or I'll make that nickname come true." * "Why would you do this? Why do you hate us?!" * "I'm going to have to take you offline for a bit here, okay? We'll resuscitate you back in New LA. Don't worry, you're gonna be fine. I promise, okay?" * "Well, of course! After all this time watching over you and fattening you up, I'm not about to let my prize turkey go to some rabid indigens!" * "It's a debt I try to repay every day. Helping out folks any way I can." * "And how exactly do you plan to do that?! All the "spinny-planes" have already left! You're gonna have to walk back! Through all those tainted! You won't last 10 seconds out here!" * "Blowing up our Lifehold...amuses you?" * "Yeah, you're right. It's much easier to be brave with you guys here! Sorry to worry you—I'll be fine. Now c'mon—let's kick some Ganglion butt!" * "That's why I'm going. Exactly why. I'm part of a team, and we have a job to do. If it's going to be dangerous, that's all the more reason for us to stick together. And I'm a lot more capable than you think, Lao. But I know you're trying to look out for me. And I appreciate it." * "I wouldn't call them kitties to their face, small fry. They'd slice you up, brine the wedges, add a nice butter-cream sauce, then—" * "I guess those mim makers knew what they were doing after all." * "Or the key to...survival..." * "No, dammit, that's not even the point! We're all on the same side here!" * "It's disturbing and corrupt and disgusting. And yet...that's exactly what makes us human! Maybe...maybe we really should've been wiped out of existence... But... But then..." * "And you know what they say: can't go to war on an empty stomach." * "It's so quiet... I feel like we're back in the cathedral." * "Okay—but then I'm fighting, too. Not just for our sake...but for his. And you...are you with me? Thank you." * "It's not about how you look. It's the person you are on the inside—that's what counts!" * "Right, back to New LA. We're ready now... Ready to go home." * "Everyone says the Earth died that day. But not me—I don't believe it. The White Whale couldn't have been the only ark to escape, either. There must be other survivors out there." * "He's 80...and kind of hot. That is so gross." Gallery Official art Img chara02-02.png|Official art Lynlee mobile site render.png|Lin 114.jpg|Official Art G img tsukamoto01.jpg|Official Art G img kojo01.jpg|Official Art Screenshots Lynlee point.png|Lin File:Xenoblade Chronicles X - screenshot6.jpg|Lin piloting a Skell XCX.1.14.12.jpg|Lin in New Los Angeles JNt9hl9.jpg|Lin Lynlee in combat.JPG| Lin attacking the enemy Lyn driving.JPG|Lin driving Lynlee and Tatsu doll.JPG|Lin piloting a Skell with Tatsu on the left File:Rin looking down.png|Lin NoA-Young-Cinicula.jpg|Battle against a Young Cinicula Lynlee gasp.gif Lynlee Doll check.gif Lyn character shot.JPG|Lin in shock and sadness over the attacks on New Los Angeles Lyn shot.png|Lin Lyn shot 2.jpg|Lin Lyn sweater.png|Lin Concept art 064.jpg|Concept Art 065.jpg|Concept Art 066.jpg|Concept Art 067.jpg|Concept Art es:Lin fr:Lynlee Category:Characters in X Category:Female Characters in X‎ Category:Protagonists in X Category:Playable Characters in X Category:Humans Category:Lin Category:New Los Angeles NPCs Category:BLADE Barracks NPCs